Jack's Reunion
by puzzlingnerd57
Summary: Pitch is causing children's worst memories to become their nightmares. When the Guardians arrive to stop him, they meet a young girl who Jack remembers. What connection do they have? I do not own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the mystery girl... Who is she?
1. A Nightmare Alive

Jack's POV

_I was falling. I didn't know where or when, but I was falling. Above me, I could hear a girl screaming and I saw a hole above me. It seemed like it was closing, but that had to be wrong. I hit the bottom. It was rocky and cold. Everything was cold. I couldn't breathe or move or do anything but… no that couldn't be an option._

_Suddenly the scene shifted. I was hovering above the North Pole and surrounded by Pitch's minions. All of them were saying, "Give up." Above me floated Pitch himself. He looked down at me and told me the worst thing ever, "See how strong I am little one. My powers even affect the Guardians. And you can do nothing about it."_

_Then I was falling out of the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Then I woke up. As I tried to steady my breathing, I realized that Pitch must be back. No, I must just be freaked out over his attacks still. I flopped back onto my pillow and hoped that sleep would come. Then, as if moving on an impulse, I reached over to the table next to my bed and grabbed a small, white object.

As usual, I held it up and looked at it. It was a snowflake made out of clay, with blue designs on it and six tiny gems. Looking at it helped me relax.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Jack? Can I come in?" It was Tooth; a fellow guardian. She held the memories of kids in their lost teeth. She might understand.

Without waiting for an answer, she walked in and sat at the end of my bed. Well, hovered anyways.

"Jack, North wants to see us in the main chamber in 10 minutes." Just like her to jump to the point. "He says that he got an alert. Pitch is back." With that she flew out, not giving me a chance to ask. Pitch is back? I'd better tell them about my dream.


	2. What is Going On?

**Sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. First, I had the French National Exam. Then I had midterms. Finally, I was without computer for ALMOST A WEEK thanks to that *$ # memory chip that failed. So, here goes nothing. **

**Now for Review Responses:**

Lycii TyS 12/30/12 . chapter 1

NO, Pitch's back! *SOunds like Pitch Black*- I had to do something fun! This seemed logical.

Mystery Girl Who Writes 12/27/12 . chapter 1

It seems to have me a bit on edge because of this chapter and the summary, I do expect more.- Well, during school hours, I have completed 2 1/2 chapters, with reviews from dasmartgirl

dasmartgirl 12/21/12 . chapter 1

I LOVE it :). I remember watching the movie, it was cute! can't wait for you to update again ;)- IKR? By the way, you owe me with a karaoke night update.

Universal808 12/19/12 . chapter 1

Cool story! I hope the mystery girl mentioned in the summary is Jack's sister! But this is real interesting! Update soon!- It is… but how is she alive still?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tooth's POV

Jack pushed past me and began to run. What was his hurry?

"Jack!" I called. "What's going on? Sure Pitch being back is really, REALLY bad, but…" I trailed off, seeing the look on his face. It wasn't anxiety or determination about Pitch. It was pure fear and guilt.

He turned around, and I noticed the ground behind him vibrating. Bunnymund was on the way. First came the ears, then the hand, motioning for me not to make Jack alert to his presence.

He jumped out silently and yelled in Jack's ear, " 'Allo, mate!"

Jack simply tapped him with the staff he always carried, froze him, and kept going to the elevator. I noticed something other than his staff in his hand, but he didn't notice me looking.

I began to worry. This wasn't Jack. Where was the guy who threw snowballs at our worst enemy? Where was the guy who called Bunny a kangaroo? What was going on? I was determined to find out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Woah! In a wide ruled, composition notebook, that seemed a lot longer. Oh well. The next chapters should be longer. I hope, at least…


	3. Not a Chapter, But Must Be Said Typed

Hey everybody! Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter, and I'm grateful especially to Mystery Girl Who Writes. She was my first follower, and had almost literally sung me praises about my writing, so next chappie's dedicated to her. So, gushing praise aside, here is my excuse list for why I haven't updated. Pick the one you like most:

My evil twin sister took over my body, making me forget about fanfiction and my stories

My computer went AWOL for two, yes TWO months, crashing every five minutes, and not allowing the save of ANY document, no matter how short or long.

My account was shut down by a phantom hacker, who also stalked my ex-best friend on Facebook (The second part is true, she was stalked)

I was grounded for saying that I wouldn't vote for a New Oxford candidate (Long story…) even if he was the only one running.

I had mega writer's block.

Either way, I'm MEGA sorry for not updating, but without further ado, the next chappie!


	4. Reliving the Past

**As mentioned in the aforewritten author's note, this chapter is dedicated to Mystery Girl Who Writes.**

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx- **

**Jack's POV**

The elevator took me up to the main room, but I barely noticed. I was too busy looking at the pendant in my hand, the small white shape, that I realized is a snowflake. I woke up with it, and remembered that it was important to me. However… I can't think. My nightmare is scaring me so much, and I feel like I shouldn't tell the others. Tooth, though, she is suspicious. That much I know.

The doors open, and I shiver. I don't get cold. I don't. I looked up and I realized why. A tiny black horse, a nightmare, was galloping around the globe, causing the lights to flicker rapidly. Even Jamie's light flickered. That scared me almost as much as the dream.

The other's had never looked so grim. Even Sandy had been brave about being captured by Pitch, but he seemed to be older than North. Then I looked up and almost lost my head. A light went out, but the horse disappeared. Then another light, and another.

"North… We've got to do something!" I call. He nodded, and we headed for the sled.

**? POV**

I stood there frozen. No, this must be a dream. Cracks are webbing the ice below my feet. How does he not notice me frozen on the ice. He would appreciate the irony after he saved me. Turn around… turn around.

Then the cracks expand, and break. I can't help it… I scream at the top of my lungs. Sure, now he turns around.

"NOOOOOO!" he screams, running towards me, lunging. He tackled me, just as the ice gave away.

I sat there at the edge of the water, panting, eyes closed. I feel like something is wrong, but I can't think. Suddenly, I realize I don't hear my brother panting, or feel him putting his hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes just in time to see the water settle. No…

"NOOOOOOOO!" He's gone, he's drowning! This can't be happening! No!

A beam of moonlight appeared over the hole, solidifying into a human being. A woman with jet black hair and eyes bluer than the night sky. She glided over to me and smiled.

"He will be fine, and you shall live to see him again." She stated. I wanted to scream at her, accuse her of using us for her own entertainment, but I black out. Then I wake up, only not how it really happened. I'm in my new neighborhood, and I am looking at quite a sight. Two figures are surrounded by a herd of black stallions. The taller one speaks, and I start to cry.

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" No way.

Then I wake up. Jack… Brother?


	5. Questions and Angst

**Hey guys! I have been out of the house for basically 12 hours straight, but I still have found time to update. This chapter is dedicated to dasmartgirl, who even though, like all my other readers, HAVEN'T REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER, has supported my efforts on this story since the very beginning. So this one is for you, who I hope reads this chapter, even if you are tired from reel practice.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x**

**Jack's POV**

I feel another shiver, and realize how scared I am. Could Pitch really be back? And, why out of all the guardians, is he sending me nightmares? Does he think I'm weak, or something?

"We should split up," North calls, "So we will get there quicker."

"Well, where do we go?' Bunny asks, voicing what I know the others are thinking.

"What about the lake? That's a pretty well-known point for us." Tooth suggests, giving me a look.

"I can go with Jack, North can go with Sandy, and Bunny can take the tunnels alone."

I lose focus after Tooth mentions the lake. A flash of memory hits me, like a wave. Floating, sinking in the lake. That's where I got my staff, and where I woke up. Is that where I died? There's only one person, or thing I can ask. And so before anyone notices, I fly away. I needed answers. And I intended to get some.

I landed just past sunset, and the Man in the Moon was just rising. At first, I hovered, unsure of how to do this, but as I glided over a spot, I dropped like a stone, barely able to slow my fall with a trail of frost. I still ended up sprawling, and then I heard it; a girl's scream, and a man's cackling. The girl was the one I saved, my sister, but who was or is the man? Then I realize something. When I first woke up, IJ saw the exact same thing. That's why I fell… this is where I died.

I glance up, and take a deep breath.

"I know you can hear me." I began. "Why did you want me to be a guardian? Why did you let me die?" The memory hits me so fast, that it hurts. Rising, I yell, "I give up!" Why do I keep remembering my past like this? I have all my memories, so why does it feel like I don't? Frustrated, I throw a snowball against a nearby tree.

"Jack?" a female voice called. It's Tooth, but I don't care. She just can't find out what's been happening. She landed by me, and I realized that I had to be casual.

"Hey!" I called, trying to be normal. "Sorry about that. Boy, the winds are strong tonight!" Underneath my smile, was my pain, and Tooth saw it. But she didn't mention anything. Instead, she just looked at me, and seemed to look right through me. I couldn't help it anymore. I spilled.

I told her about my nightmare, the flashes of memory I was getting, my feeling that I didn't have all my memories. She looked stunned, and I could almost hear the gears turning in her head.

"Jack, I think you're right. You might not have all your memories back. What I'm worried about is the dream." She paused, looking nervous to say anything else.

"I… I think…" I couldn't take it anymore, I cracked.

"What? What is it?" I yelled. Tooth looked scared, but took a deep breath and continued.

"Pitch must've stolen your memories when you died."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-

**Mega cliffy! My first suspenseful one! Yay! So thanks for reading, and please, PLEASE review. Zero reviews on my last story chapter made me sad.**


	6. Please Read NOW

**Hi everyone who reads my stories! Listen, I don't want to be that bad, cruel writer who doesn't keep going with a story if they don't get reviews, but I am sooooo f#$%&*+ close right now. Since my last review, I have updated this story 3 times, and posted a PJO one shot, but neither of them have been reviewed. I'm getting really depressed guys. REIVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY, AND WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING!**


	7. I Have To

**Sorry for the late update guys! I just discovered the formula for crazy:**

**Finals + School Trip + Computer Problems + Having to wear a hoop skirt and curled hair to school twice (long story) + Vacation with only 30 minutes of computer a day + School Service requirement = One crazy month and a half. I have to say I'm sorry though, for almost turning into that mean author. The rest of this note is at the bottom.**

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx- **

Tooth's POV

I waited. It seemed like an eternity before anything happened, before he replied. Suddenly, I couldn't help but feel that he was now broken. Like he was a fragile eggshell, dropped off a cliff.

"But…" He broke off. I'd never seen him so scared, so panicked. Not when he'd first met Pitch, not when he saw Sandy being taken, not even when Jamie chose to fight against Pitch. How could I have said that?

But my mind kept turning. I remembered that Jack had been telling me that Pitch asked for him to be an ally, the first time Jack was frustrated. If Pitch had the memories then, why didn't he use them as a bargaining chip?

Then it hit me. Pitch was strong back then. He wanted an ally, sure, but not for assistance in becoming stronger. Is that why Pitch is using them now? And why is Jack having trouble like this?

I look up, hoping and wondering if the Man in the Moon could help. Just then, the others arrived. I glanced over, all while keeping my eyes on Jack. He notices them and puts on a strong face. I could tell that he was still suffering, though.

To break the ice, I ask, "So, where is the nightmare?"

"Very close to Jaime. Too close for my liking." He responded.

"Right then," Bunny called, "Let's get a move on."

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Jack's POV

I can't believe it! Why would Pitch take my memories? I didn't even know who he was before I got shoved in a sack by the yetis! An image flashed through my head, but it calms me down. Pitch can't have all my memories if I'm getting them back. That means, all I have to do to get them back is… defeat him for good. I sigh, and the square gets closer. Then we pass a tall, twisted oak tree. The memory hits so fast, that I lose control of my wind, and plummet.

Tooth catches me before I hit the ground, but we lock eyes, and I know then it's best for me to just run. She sets me down, and I mumble a thanks. I start to run, hoping that no one will notice, but of course, the Easter Kangaroo picks that moment to turn around.

"Oy! What's the holdup?" he yelled. It took all my willpower not to pummel him, but thankfully, Tooth covered me up.

"He's just tired, and the winds aren't helping as much as they could." Thank you Tooth. And so, I kept running, but as I passed EK, I slicked up the ground, and enjoyed the sight of him almost falling into the flying sleigh as much as I could in this situation.

Finally, we made it to the house. I can't put my finger on it, but this house seems familiar. Like I've been here before. Then I glance next door. Through the window, I can see Jamie telling Sophie a story. I smile for real this time, thinking about how awesome Jamie is. Looking through the window next to me, I see a figure, with a black image over their head. I signal the others and we enter the room. The girl has gone eerily stiff, and just before Sandy can do something, she bolts upright, gasping.

"Jack" she breaths. "Brother" Who is she?

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

**As I said above, the reason for this late update, is because I have lived through the crazy formula. Before I sign off, I'd like to thank ThaliaHuntressGrace. Her review brightened my day:**

_You stop this story I will freakin kill you!_

_Don't take these things to heart, trust me, I know how you feel._

_When I first started writing, no one read my stories, and it took a month for someone to even review or follow/favorite one of them!_

_My stories slowly became popular as the days went on. Also, I have some close friends on this site that I PM that look through my stories, review, and follow/favorite them!_

_Point of story: don't let other people and what happens either your stories get you down. It should be that your happy with your work, and are proud of it. I really like your story and think you should continue it. I have read at the very least 100 other ROTG stories and none compare to this one. _

_Don't stop, cause it's awesome_.

**And it helped me so much, because I realized that it will take a while. While going from 2 reviews the day the chapter was posted to none in 3 chapters is hard, so what?**


	8. The Beginning of Something Big

**Wow! Updates two days in a roll? I'm on FIRE! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to NovaLight, who in her review stated "But seriously, you stop this and not even Manny will be able to find you." Which made me laugh so hard, and brightened my day, but the bottom note will have more stuff in it.**

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

? POV

I gulp down air, trying to calm myself. It's been years since I dreamt about that, and it scared me. Then the situation hits me again. My brother died to save me. I was alive, when it was all my fault in the first place. The thought hits me so fast, that I start to cry. The tears fall faster than ever, and I grab my special charm to calm me down.

My brother made me this charm when he was in preschool. It is a simple white clay snowflake, decorated with blue swirls and six gems. He made two matching ones. One he gave to me, and the other he always carried with him, even when… even when he… Oh Jack!

Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a small motion. I freeze, realizing that I'm not alone. Slowly, I reach over, and flick on my lamp. I jump, as I realize that the 5 figures in front of me, aren't exactly human.

"So we have a white haired boy carrying a stick, a large man in a red coat with tattoos, a fairy with feathers, a golden, sleeping, floating midget, and a…" I trail off, not quite sure what the fith thing is.

"A Kangaroo?" I guess. Beside me, the boy is biting back laughter, but glancing over, I see sadness and guilt in his eyes. Then it leans over, and scares the living daylights out of me. "I'm a bunny." He growls. Startled, I punch him in the nose, and he tumbles backwards.

The same boy who laughed before almost fell over laughing now, and I could see a faint bit of happiness in his eyes.

"Tough, and can see us." Said the tall man. Scared, I grip my pendant tightly, wondering what Jack would do if this happened to him. That's when I noticed it; a hint of white and blue sticking out of the boy's pocket. I catch his eye and am about to ask him what it is, when it appears. A black stallion, with glowing red eyes, watching me as I watch it. I slide out of bed to look at it, and it runs. As I reach the window, I see hundreds of them, swarming in the streets, headed for town square.

"What's going on?" I ask, very afraid of what they will say. The white haired boy walks over to me, and whispers "Nightmares"

"North," he continues, "I think I found Pitch."

The five looked at each other and I can tell that they know each other well enough to know the game plan, without saying a word. They head for the window, but the fairy pulls the boy back, gives him a look, and flies away, without saying another word. The boy stood back, and I realized that he was more scared than I was.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Jack's POV

The second that the others left, everything caught up to me at once, and I sank to my knees. Tears threaten to come, but I hold them in. This is all my fault, Pitch never would've come back if I hadn't become a guardian. The memory that hits is so painful that I pass out. In my dream, I was surrounded by black sand. Pitch walked out of the sand, and grinned, but there was no joy in the smile.

"You know you're right Jack. If you'd let your sister die, none of this would've happened. You could've lived, dated, been happy. Black widow words. He would just kill me after he was done. My staff is here, and that makes us even with powers.

"You can regain your memories, you know." He began. I tensed, and he took that as a sign of me listening.

"What do you mean?" They are my memories.

"Simple," he hissed, "Just join me. You can have power, memories, and who knows… maybe our combined powers can bring back your family. You refused me last time Jack, but I am a good person, I give second chances. I will give **you** one. Just stop fighting and join me. We can rule, and you can have your family back." He began to fade into the background, but he knew me, and he knew that it takes hard evidence to make me choose. So the last thing he did before disappearing was show me an image. One that I had forgotten. My family on my 10th birthday. Smiling, and happy. Is this what I really wanted, or were my friends more important?

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxc-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx- xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

**Woah! That is the most intense writing I've done ever! Anyways, continuing from above, I'm glad my readers have been supporting me. I share an inbox with my dad, and there were 15 emails in the past 2 days, just of comments, follows and favorites for this story. Thank you so much. Also, feel free to PM me with ideas for other RoTG stories that I could write. I already have one in mind, but I won't tell anymore until this story is finished.**


	9. A Discovery

**Boy! I am on a roll here! An update each day?! Epic! BTW, some of the upcoming chapters may seem a little rough in grammar terms. The last chapter posted was also the last chapter that I had written, so now I'm writing this one from my brain. Sorry if Jack seems a little OOC. **

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

? POV

When the white haired boy fainted, I honestly thought that this whole thing was one big prank. That the others were just actors in weird costumes, and I was hallucinating the whole thing. But inside, part of me said that this was real. That something big was happening. Either way, this guy, whoever he is, is out for the count, and probably is sick or something. Making up my mind, I hoisted him up onto my bed, and sat down next to him. That's when I remembered it. The white I saw in his pocket. I'm reaching for it, when the guy bolts upright, scaring the frost right out of me.

He's panting and looks completely freaked out.

"Dude!" I yelled, suddenly angry. "Did it ever occur to you that if you faint in a random person's home, that he or she might try to help you?!"

He just looked at me like I'd turned into one of those black horse thingies. Then I realized that he wasn't answering my question, rhetorical or not. That's when I make my move.

I lunge forward, grabbing the white thing, and simultaneously realizing that it didn't look like my brothers; it IS my brothers.

"You know, when I ask a question, like where did you get this, I am kind of waiting for an answer." Yes, I blew my top at a stranger, but he had something that my brother valued.

"What do you mean?" he asks, clearly startled. "Give it back, it's mine."

"No!" I yell. "It's my brothers'. He made me a matching one, and we never went anywhere without them. He had his in his pocket and carried it with him skating. We had a snowball fight, and he had it. He died and had it in his pocket." My voice cracked at the word died, but I had to say it all. This person had something that my brother always had, even at his… wait a second. If my brother drowned, then that would mean that it was still at the bottom of Burgess Lake. If it was still at the bottom of Burgess Lake, then this guy wouldn't have it. But that means, since he had it, that… that…

I sink into tears again, at the thought of what this means. This boy… This fainting, white haired, laughing boy, is my brother. Jackson Overland Frost is standing in front of me. I can't take it anymore. I walk forward and embrace him. By the look of shock on his face, he doesn't recognize me.

"Jack, it's me. Janet." Now, he looks really shocked, but he hugs me back, and dissolves.

"I thought I lost you forever." Now I am really crying. I finally have my brother back, and we are together. That is the most important thing ever. When we pull apart, he is smiling, and not a trace of sadness is in his eyes.

"What happened? You've changed so much."

"Well," I answer, "A lot can happen in 300 years. I mean look at you!"

He steps back, and I remember. He doesn't know that I'm immortal, and I don't know what happened to him.

"I'll explain later." I promise. "But what are you doing in Burgess?"

"You know Jamie Bennett, right?"

"Are you kidding me? I babysit them!"

"Well he was my first believer."

I take that in, and that makes sense now. But if I'm right…

"So you're a Guardian now." The look on his face makes me laugh, until I hear it. Sounds of knives and battle, coming from the square. Jack hears it too, and shudders.

"The Guardians need you, don't they?" Before he can answer, I state, "Then I'm coming with you." He jolts backwards, as if I had punched him. Then he looks like he's about to cry.

"Janet, I need you to stay here. What's happening… I've seen it before, and it is no place for you. Besides, I don't want to lose you again." With that, he flies out the window, towards the square. That's when I make a choice.

"Mr. Boogieman. You mess with one Frost, you mess with them all." And I leap into action. I change from my t-shirt and shorts, to a green sweatshirt and tight black capris. I grab a khaki sling bag, and stuff some basics into it: water, first aid kit, t-shirt. Then I open my closet and take out a box. I haven't opened it since Jack's death. Inside of it are 4 objects. A plastic Easter egg, filled with little metal eggs; a golden capsule, that holds my favorite memories, a snowflake made out of carved ice, and lastly, a small leather sack. Inside is gold dust, that Jack found when I was 8, and he was 11. I pack it and the egg in my bag. As a last minute thought, I tuck my pendant into my sweatshirt pocket, then jump out the window. Jack isn't the only Frost who will be fighting tonight.


	10. The Battle Begins

**As I said, the next few chapters are going to be kinda rough. First, I stopped writing the chapters down before posting the last chapter. Now, I can't even find the notebook where I wrote down the first chapters. So yeah. Sorry.**

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Jack's POV

So in the past few hours, a lot of stuff has happened to me.

One. I had a nightmare about Pitch's return.

Two. My lost (stolen) memories began returning. Painfully

Three. In Burgess, where Pitch is now, I found out that my sister is alive, and wanted to help us fight.

I have to blink back tears now. My sister is alive, but wants to help me out, even if it means her dying. I have to protect her. I made that promise long ago, and it's not one I'm going to break.

That's when the nightmares arrive. The come in waves, to the point where I have to land and fight on the ground. Nearby, I hear the other guardians fighting for their lives. Suddenly, the nightmares stop attacking me, and stand back. A challenge, or something more?

Then he steps forward. Pitch in full evil glory. His face implies that he has won some great battle, or defeated us. Yeah right.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Why are you still fighting? I promised you what you most wanted. Family, and your memories." His tone sounds almost sympathetic. If only he knew. But he's not done yet.

"And to think, I brought her back, just for you. I was going to let you be alone with her, but since you're fighting…" Then he steps aside to reveal a sight straight out of a nightmare. My sister, being strangled by nightmare sand, while Pitch looks on calmly. Without thinking, I send a bolt of ice straight at my enemy. He is caught off guard, and drops her.

I run to her, only thinking about saving my sister from Pitch. Without giving a second thought to how he got her, I reach out to grab her, but then "she" changes into the true form. A rearing nightmare that surrounds me in an instant, transporting me who knows where, for who knows why.

I don't know when I closed my eyes, but when I open them, I am in the place from my dream. A swirling black orb of sand, only the sand is covering rocks that I can see the outline of. Without warning, I see an attack coming straight at me. I jump out of the way, dodging, and I prepare to counter, but then it hits me. I don't have my staff. Dodging three more attacks, a silky voice began to speak.

"My, my. Guardians don't change much, do they?" The voice of course belongs to Pitch, who stepped out of the sand.

"I promised that I would have my revenge. And now I will." Even though I am worried by what he means, I can't help but smirk.

"How? By changing the way your nightmares work? They'd be more intimidating if they, I don't know, weren't so easy to overcome?" I can't tell if my words are having any effect, but he responds rather quickly. By shooting three black arrows at me. Again I dodge, and the cat-and-mouse game begins. Him throwing everything he has at me, and I dodge him over and over again. Suddenly, he disappears. I pause, gripping the rock face. Then a sharp pain erupts in my shoulder. The jerk used the shadows and ambushed me. I fall to the ground, in complete pain. Suddenly, I feel something I haven't felt in 300 years. Sudden relaxation. Just before everything goes black, I remember where I felt it. I moment before I died the first time. Pitch is laughing, but all I can think is, at least Pippa's safe.

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

**Please don't kill me! I didn't kill Jack Frost! *claps hand over mouth* I just spoiled everything! Oh well. Thanks again for all the reviews. The featured one today is again by Nova Light. Only this time, she said: "Thanks! I love FanFiction so I make sure I only read good stories. If you don't finish this let's just say that if oh I don't know the movie stopped at where Bunny said that, "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny and people believe in me." And he never apologized or made amends with Jack and all the Frostlings in the world came and beat him to a pulp. Imagine that as painful. Yours will be excruciating. Just Kidding! But seriously when I first watched the movie I dreamed at that happening to Bunny. I'm pretty sure Pitch fears me after that." Quite a review to read in my inbox! R&R Please!**


	11. The Power of Love

**Even though I am going through craziness right now in my life, I have to thank you guys! I haven't gotten any bad reviews for the last chapter, even though I (supposedly) killed Jack Frost. It makes me feel so good to know that I haven't got any flamers yet.**

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Janet's POV

I followed the trail of black sand that led to the center of town. There was so much happening, that I didn't know where to look first. To my left were Sandy and North, to my right, Bunny and Tooth. That's right, I know about the guardians. Then my heart almost stopped when I looked straight ahead. My brother was surrounded by the nightmares. He turned to destroy one, and I scampered behind a statue.

Peering out, I realized that there was a man facing Jack. _The boogeyman, _my mind told me; _Pitch Black._ What did he want with Jack? That's when I see it. Pitch is tempting Jack, with, me? Jack looks scared, and shoots a bolt of ice at Pitch, running towards the fake me. I start to call out, when the thing turns into a nightmare and surrounds Jack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as he disappears. Sprinting out from my cover, I run to the exact spot where Jack was taken. My sobs begin small, but I can't help it. They grow bigger until I can barely breathe. He's gone again. My sobs turn to dry heaving as I realize that it's my fault. If I had kept my mouth shut, the boogeyman wouldn't have done this. I hear a slight thud next to me, and look over. The tears blurred my vision, but I could see the item clearly. Jack's staff, the one thing that lets him use ice as a defense and offense. He's powerless without it. Reaching over, I grip the staff firmly.

Just then, a nightmare comes charging at me, and all sadness disappears. It is replaced with things I've never felt before; fury, longing, power. I scream and make a swiping motion with the staff. It evaporates the creature, and power pulses through the staff as I realize one thing. I can defeat these things. All those fears I had about never seeing my brother again, about being alone forever, faded with that nightmare. I can do it. A new wave of creatures rushes over, and I quickly slice through them all, watching as the staff glows with a blue pulsing light. Suddenly, just like with my brother, the nightmares part, revealing Pitch in full, evil glory. The tears come back as I remember that he hurt my brother.

Then he spoke. "My, my, my. Some little mortal girl can fight. How interesting. But I know why you are fighting. It is to get your precious Jack Frost, but I'm sorry to say, you can't have him." And he stepped aside, revealing my worst nightmare. Jack is hanging there, beaten up, and unconscious. He is barely breathing.

I grip the staff tighter and reply with, "Get away from him.' My voice cracked, and I realize that I'm not really afraid. This guy is fear, and it is just him, making me feel like I am scared. I repeat, "Get away from him." Only this time, I send out a blast so powerful, it knocks Pitch backwards. Jack is thrown to the ground, and I don't waste a second. I sprint straight to him, and kneel down.

"GET THEM!" Pitch calls to the nightmares. Instead of panicking when I see them run towards us, I am relaxed. I do something that I haven't done in years. I reach deep inside myself, and call on my hidden power. I am no regular immortal; I am the spirit of water. Raising the staff over my head, I think of my past, my present, my family. They give me strength, and I slam the staff down as hard as I can. Ripples form, and next thing I know it, there is a frozen dome surrounding just me and Jack. I can't hold back a gasp. I had never really used my powers before, but this. Next to me, Jack coughs, and I turn to him, fearing the worst. He looks fine, except for his left arm. There is a gash on it, and black sand is slowly spreading up his shoulder. Holding back sobs, I reach into my backpack, bringing out the leather sack. If this was nightmare sand, then dream sand should help. I undo the tie, and sprinkle a little onto the wound. The sand recedes and the gash closes, but Jack is still pale. I move his head onto my lap, and sing a song that I remember from when we were little.

_Snowflakes, falling_

_Winter, arriving._

_That's when your dreams will come true_

_Nighttime, slowly_

_Quietly glowing_

_The moon will guide you_

_So close your eyes_

_Dream of fireflies_

_Showing you where you belong._

I am aware that he is relaxing as I sing the first verse, so I close my eyes. My voice cracks on the last line, and when I open my eyes, he's gone. Tears arrive, and I lower my head, sobbing. I don't care that there is a battle happening. My brother died in my lap, and I did nothing. Just like last time.

"I'm… I'm sorry Jack" I lower my head even more, sobbing on his chest. Then a blue glow lit up our little space. Raising my head, I realize my pendant is gone, and so is Jacks'. Looking up, I see something so beautiful, I can barely describe it. Our pendants are floating, illuminated by moonlight, and spinning. Faster and faster they move, until they are a blur in the air. Suddenly, there is a burst of light, so bright, I have to look away. The pendants float back down, and land around our necks. What was that? Then I hear a cough.

"Pitch" Jack? Another cough.

"Stupid Pitch" It can't be! One more cough.

"Stupid, lying, cheating, ugly, evil…" I cut him off. I can't care less about what he thinks. My brother is still alive. Before he even opens his eyes, I pull him into a bear hug, and smile when he hugs me back.

He pulls away, and is smiling too. We begin to laugh. Harder than ever before, but of course, a nightmare ruins the moment by cracking the dome. We jolt to attention, and he rises.

"Be careful Jack." I have to say that. He spares a second to pull me to my feet, and looks me straight in the eye.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Idon'tknowIjustpanickedandgrabbedyourstaffandknew Icouldn'tletyoudieagain." The words come out in a blur, and I am confused as he smiles. He clasps his staff between both hands, and when he pulls his hands apart, there is an exact replica next to the original. He holds it out to me, and groans when I don't grab it.

"Are you going to help me beat these things, or am I going to have to save your hide again." I smirk and grab it from him. Then as he goes into position, I reach out and slap him across the face. He turns to me, just as the ice breaks, and I slash through a nightmare that's about to hit him.

"Funny. I thought I was the one doing the saving." His smirk says it all. It says, _you haven't changed, but we kinda need to save the world now._ My returning smirk agrees, and the real battle begins.


	12. The Final Battle

**This story is almost done! Second to last chapter! But as promised, I will name my ideas for the next ROTG story I write. But for now, the chapter.**

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Janet's POV

I'd like to say that the battling was divided fairly between Jack and I, but let's face it. A spirit discovering her true powers while saving her brother? That gives full bragging rights and the ability to show off a little. Well… a lot. We fought like demons, ice and water, brother and sister, fighting to save each other. And even while doing that, we had time for some explaining.

"Sorry about that back there," he began, "but that dude is just psycho. He tricked me into an unfair fight."

"No problem." I replied while slicing through 4 nightmares at once. "It's just… did you honestly think I would let you die again, when I spent 300 years thinking that your first death was my fault?"

"Not really, but…" In the moment of calm, he turned to me, sadness in his eyes. "You believed that?"

I also turned to him. "Well, if I hadn't been in that area in the first place, you wouldn't have had to save me. Then you wouldn't have died." As we stand face to face, we send a wave of power behind us, destroying the enemies sneaking up on us.

"Don't blame yourself. It was my fault we even went skating that day. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"Fine, we'll split the blame for your death. Now if you excuse me, I thought we were in the middle of a battle." I then whirled around and continued the fight, and behind me, Jack did the same. We battled our hearts out for who knows how long. And yet again, Pitch made the same creepy entrance. Dividing the nightmares and standing there smirking. I motion for Jack to get behind me, and try to look defeated as he comes closer.

"It seems you have lost hope for the guardians. After all they let Jack die in your arms."

I fake sniff, and reply, "You are right. You've given me more than they ever have. Like the chance to do this." And with that statement, I slap Pitch across the face, putting enough power in the blow to shove him sideways. Next to me, I hear Jack laughing his head off, and as I turn, falling from the sky, laughing. As he lands next to me, Pitch gets up, and roars with rage. The sound instills fear in my heart, but I brush it off. As long as Jack is with me, there is no reason to be afraid.

A wall of black pushes us backwards, and we land 50 feet away from Pitch, right next to the statue. Dragging Jack with me, we hurry behind the figure, and look at each other. Bursts of sand surround us, and I realize that if we don't act now, Pitch could win. For a few terrifying seconds, neither of us can come up with any plan that could save us. Then I notice Jack's pendant, hanging around his neck.

The pieces of the puzzle come together in an instant. The pendant healed him because we were so close, and needed each other. We still need each other, and if these white shapes can bring Jack back from the dead, it can send Pitch there for good.

"I have a plan." I hurriedly whisper. "These pendants saved you. They have power in them, because of our bond. A bond that Pitch can't break. If we…" I'm cut off by a blast almost hitting the two of us. No time for words now.

"Just follow my lead." I call over the battle noises. Together we create a dome that will buy us a few seconds. Slipping the pendant over my head, I tie it on to my staff, and nod for Jack to do the same. He does, and we cross our staffs over one another, the crooks forming an oval.

"Frosts forever. Nothing will break us apart." We whisper in unison, as the dome crashes in on us. No more words come, so I focus on my powers. I call every last drop out, pouring it into the staff, which glows with a blinding blue light. Together, we ready our staffs for one final blow to our enemy. Opening my eyes, I focus on Jack. He wears a look of concentration so intense, I'm not sure if he's ready or not. Then he turns his head and nods. I look straight ahead, and do something that will sting Pitch forever.

"Pitch… Remember this day. You have beaten the newest Guardian. Messing with him was okay before… until now. You mess with one Frost, you mess with us all." I scream the last part, before calling out, "NOW!" As one, Jack and I swing our staffs forward, releasing the blinding blue light into the air, sending it straight through Pitch, destroying him once and for all. I sank to my knees, exhausted by the past few hours. I let myself close my eyes for 10 seconds, and when I open them, I see the smirking face of my brother. Jack Frost, spirit of winter, and new Guardian. I get up, then remember.

"We have to help the others!" Then I smirk back. "You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right." The look on his face makes everything spin, as he displays confusion, nostalgia, and shock all in one. Him flying away is all the answer I need, and I sprint forward to help the ones on the right, A.K.A Tooth and Bunnymund.

Calling on water vapor to lift me, I leap into the air, and call to them, "Hit the deck!" They look up in awe as I swoop down, then duck as I raise my staff, ready to attack. I send a wave forward that washes all the remaining nightmares away. Landing in front of them, I turn, expecting more, but am only met with their stunned faces.

Suddenly Tooth gasps. "Sandy and North!" Smirking, I reply, oh so casually, "Three, two, one…" Just as I say one, blue light erupts from the area where the others were.

"I think they've got it covered."

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

**As promised above, here are my two ROTG fanfiction ideas.**

**Really Manny? -**** The Guardians wake up one morning only to find out that they have to attend… high school?! Now armed only with their minds, the gang is going to have to survive cliques, drama, homework, and… PROM?!**

**Heated Frost- ****Jack and Pippa are allowed to spend 12 hours as humans in Burgess, with people being able to see them, and no powers what so ever! A small encounter that ends up turning into a full-fledged battle will test if the Frost siblings can adapt easily, and will end with one of two results; victory, or death by fire.**

**This chapter, while I forgot to mention it before, is dedicated to hiddensecret564 who declared that she thought Jack really had died, making my attempt at a suspenseful cliffhanger a success!**


	13. Sorry!

**Sorry if I don't update soon. I realize that I put in some odd details, so I'm going back to edit from chapter 6 on. Sorry!**


End file.
